Wolf and Man
by Demolitron
Summary: Horo and Lawrence continue their journey together. Marching forward inexorably to their ultimate departure in the land of Yoitsu. Until something gets in the way of that fate that may twist them together, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The breeze was cool and dry as Horo and Lawrence rode their wooden oxen pulled cart along a rutted and rough country road. It was starting to turn from the cool of fall to the cold of winter and today's breeze was but a gentle call from the departing past. The sun shone weakly through a tattered cloth of clouds overhead but it still had enough strength to warm the fair skin on Horo's face. She basked in it longing for the summer, having forgotten the irritating heat that also came with it. The sun felt great on her pointed ears.

Sighing, she rolled her face downward over the side of the cart and watched the frail brown dried grasses lining the road stroll by at the lumbering pace of the stoic oxen. Strands of her long brown hair hung down and, wafted to and fro in the gentle wind, allowed her ruby red eyes to catch small glimpses of the world around her.

The oxen labored pulling the heavily laden wagon filled with sacks of raw crystallized sugar. Lawrence clucked his tongue and shook the reigns a bit to encourage them to lumber a bit faster. They didn't even take notice and Horo snickered; like she was in on their rueful joke. Lawrence eyed the wolf deity with just a bit of sharpness and sighed.

"Lawrence?" she called in a quiet voice.

"Hmm?" he replied absentmindedly while he watched the road.

She continued, "When we get to Jungen will you buy me some apples? Fresh ones this time, not like those dried up wrinkled things you said were apples back in Minsengar." She poked him in the side making him jerk away involuntarily.

"Those," Lawrence replied a bit irritated, "were the only apples they had. And even then they were expensive." He sighed and asked, "Do you have any idea how much money you owe me?" Horo took on a defiant look.

"Do you have any idea how much money I've made for you?" she snapped back. "Wasn't it me that helped you back there while negotiating for the sugar? I told you that they had cut their cane sugar with sugar beet when I smelt it. They couldn't deny it after all and gave you a ten percent discount."

"That's because they were honest merchants," Lawrence interrupted. "And, I would have found out it had been cut after I'd tasted it. Besides, this is raw sugar. It needs to be refined before anyone will pay a decent price for it. The commodity rate for mixed sugar is what I was willing to pay anyway."

"So confident are we?" Horo chided. "The great of wise wolf of the Yoitsu had no bearing whatsoever on the price that was reached, did I?"

Lawrence smiled at her, "Yes, you did." Horo smirked back then opened her mouth. "And yes," he said, again cutting her off, "if they have fresh apples I'll buy some for you."

"Enough to fill by belly?" she asked in a semi demanding manor.

"Enough…" he said and turned his attention back towards the road.

Horo drew her tail from under her skirt and flicked it around in the air before she pushed her head under his arm onto his lap. He looked down at her, the wind tousling his white hair. "Be sure its enough," she said quietly. He smiled, a bit red in the face, and lifted his arms as they hit a large pothole. The cart jumped sharply and ejected Horo from his lap and she landed with a small thud on the bench seat. She "humphed" and turned away, swishing her tail in his face energetically.

Lawrence brushed her tail away and scratch his stubbly facial hair on his chin. "After we sell of this sugar to Jonna," he began, "I was thinking we should seek out a business opportunity somewhere up north; perhaps around Yemeth? Do you remember if that's anywhere near Yoitsu?"

Horo turned to face the road and replied, "No. The names you humans use and the names we use are non-related. It wouldn't help us at all. All I know is that we need to head north from here…"

While Horo went on about this and that Lawrence nodded and thought to himself, _when we get to Yoitsu, I guess Horo will leave..._ His mouth turned down a bit and Horo stopped and looked expectantly at him. Lawrence noticed her and cleared his throat. "What're the chances you'll have paid back your debt to me by the time we get to Yoitsu?"

She scowled at him but didn't say anything. She climbed into the back of the cart and lounged on the sugar sacks. Her tail gently brushed the side of this face as they rolled onwards. A few minutes later she said, "I'll have you paid back in full, and even owing me a debt by the time we get to Yoitsu." She rolled onto her back and spent the rest of the time stroking and preening her tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The early winter sun was setting earlier every day and by the time the two travelers had come to the gates of Jungen it was well set and the sky was splashed with dark red. It was a large city by anyone's estimation with an imposing stone wall that held large ominous bastions every hundred feet. The sharp toothy crenellations stood out sharply against the red sunset sky. Here, the walls were built from a strange reddish stone, mined in a quarry they had passed on the way that gave it a majestic and powerful image.

Lawrence clucked his tongue again and flicked the reins trying futilely to urge the oxen to move a bit faster. Turning to Horo he said, "I don't think we're going to make it inside and settle before it will be too late for business with Jonna."

"No," replied Horo, her hidden tail flicking beneath her skirt. "But, the small food markets may still be open!"

Lawrence grimaced and sighed. _She thinks of nothing but food. Well nothing but food and spending money._ "We'll see," he gave in. "And be sure your hood stays pulled up over your ears this time."

Their cart rolled up to the barbican and a couple of guards dressed in light chain mail and leather stepped close on either side. "Evening," one of them called. Lawrence smiled and stopped the cart, "Evening."

The other guard spoke up, "What brings you to Jungen this evening?" He eyed the cart heavy with sugar.

"My name is Lawrence. We're here to trade," said Lawrence. "I have a few lots of sugar from Minsengar and I've come to trade with Jonna the refiner." Gesturing to Horo, "This here is my business partner Lily. I would have preferred to arrive earlier in the day but that road is in horrible condition."

"I'm afraid it is," the guard said nodding his head. "We've seen a lot of travelers here in these last few weeks. Shame, many of them don't have much really. Well, you'd best be on with your business then." He jerked his head towards the entrance and his partner stepped back.

Lawrence waved as the cart creaked forward. Passing the second guard, Horo gave him a pleasant smile. The guard nodded back. Lawrence leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Horo, keep your tail under control. It's going to bring us unwelcome attention." She pushed her hands down her sides and sat on them, holding her tail still.

Inside the wall the city was still buzzing with activity this evening. Horo craned her neck up to look around, surely trying to spot the food market. Lawrence put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's find a place to stay first." She bit her lip and slumped down as they rolled further in.

The inn was small and a little shabby. Outside the sign hanging above the door read, "MAKERS INN". Horo eyed the front door, badly in need of a new finishing job, and then Lawrence, questioning him with her eyes. "It's supposed to be a cheap but decent place," he answered her questioning eyes. "We needn't stay in luxury." She looked back at the door and followed it as Lawrence maneuvered the cart around to the back of the inn.

In the stables Lawrence tipped the young bobbed hair boy enough to ensure that their things would be well looked after and still around waiting for them the next day. He and Horo gathered up their personal effects and set off for the inn. Horo fell back behind Lawrence as they went through the back door.

Inside there was the inviting smell of roasting mutton, onions, potatoes, and parsnips wafting leaden with spice from the kitchens. Further in, the dinning room carried a soft murmur of conversation and the clang and clatter of patrons finishing their evening meals. The inn was built from heavy wood planking, worn and polished with age. Underfoot the creaking floorboards groaned but felt solid.

Horo noticed the usual collection of animal heads mounted on the walls. And, a bit disgusted, she noticed the wolf's head sitting above the mantle of a large wood fireplace. It was open on two sides and around each hearth were clusters of tables. It seemed to be rather full at the moment and Horo wondered if the inn had any vacancies.

Behind the bar was a man who unmistakably seemed to be the innkeeper. His wide smile, demeanor, and knowing glance when he saw them welcomed his patrons. "Good evening," he boomed as Lawrence approached. "How can we be of service?"

Lawrence negotiated with the innkeeper as Horo lingered back a ways off watching the crowd. Somehow, large gatherings of people seemed to make her feel calm and rooted, but at the same time a bit cautious. She knew that many in this room, if they found out her true identity, would turn her over to the church without hesitation.

Lawrence returned to her side and leaned over, "The situation is not ideal." He cleared his throat and continued, "The inn is rather full tonight." He gestured at the dinning room while nodding to himself. "I have got us a room but there is only a single bed."

Horo smiled and teased, "If that's what you say Lawrence." She swished her hips side to side a bit and Lawrence huffed.

"I'm going out to the wagon to get my bed roll. Here," he said handing her a key. "It is on the second floor right of the staircase; third door on the left."

Before she could say anything else Lawrence walked back down the hall. Mouth still hanging open, Horo scowled at his back then turned and headed out into the main dinning room. The guards had been right; there were a lot of travelers coming into the city. She saw many people dressed in ratty traveling clothes. Most of them looked gritty, hard; like they'd seen better days for sure. Quickening her step when a group of men sitting at a table near the fireplace looked at her and gestured, Horo flitted up the stairs and walked directly to their room. It wasn't that she was afraid of the men, just that she didn't want to have to give out any trouble if they'd decided they wanted some.

Horo looked around the room. Against the wall opposite the door was the bed. It was large, large enough for two people, and covered in a few decent blankets. Above the head of the bed was a large window. On either side were two small two drawer dressers and on the left hand wall sat a small wash basin and mirror opposite that was a trunk. She walked over to the bed and flopped down face first into the covers. It smelled; musty but not disgusting. _I suppose this will do…for now, _she thought.

Climbing up onto her knees she scrabbled to the headboard and peered out of the big circular window. Below the street below milled with people still going about their business. Looking to the east her eyes fell upon the markets and her ears pricked up. _Oh, yes! Still open. Now, how to get that good for nothing man to go there before they close…_

Deep in though, Horo didn't hear Lawrence come in. As he approached her the hair on his arms stood on end and he became suspicious of what she was up to. I wasn't right for her to be that still and quiet. He had a sneaking suspicion of what it was and decided to squash it right here and now.

He walked to the edge of the bed and with a voice louder than required he announced, "Horo!" She jumped up almost two feet in the air and spun around almost growling at him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she yelled while pounding on his chest with soft balled up fists.

Lawrence smiled and pulled a burlap bag off of his shoulder and dropped it onto the bed besides her. "Here," he said, "with this do you think I could get a little slack. You know, about being good for nothing?"

Horo brushed his commentary aside, _Apples!_ She hurriedly emptied the sack onto the bed and squealed at the large pile of apples rolling out. She snatched open up and took a big bite. Sweet, juicy, tart, delicious apple filled her mouth. As she took a second bite Lawrence grabbed up her free hand and pulled her off the bed. She nearly fell but he grabbed onto her waist and stood her upright.

"Let's say those are dessert," he motioned to the door. "How about we get some dinner?" He started for the open doorway and Horo did as well, after she'd plucked up another apple for the road.

Just before they reached the door Lawrence turned and pinched Horo's ears between his forefingers and thumbs. He tugged them gently and then rubbed them between his fingers. Horo seemed to melt a bit. "Remember," he chided. "Your hood?"

Horo flicked his hands away, "I told you not to do that!" She whipped her hood up over her head; it nearly covered her face. _Idiot! Geezze, my ears are SENSITIVE you jerk._ They left and the door's lock clicked secure.

By the time they'd finished dinner and had enough to drink it was late. Lawrence unlocked the room door and Horo, still a bit pissy, pushed her way in under his arm. She went directly to the bed and gathered up her apples into the burlap sack.

As Lawrence shut the door and was walking over to the bed to get his things Horo stripped off her clothes down to her under shirt. Lawrence stopped and watched her profiled form beneath the light clothing illuminated by the bright moon hanging outside the window. The elegant profile of her shoulders and back extending down and lifting off her backside as her tail swished upwards was stunning.

Horo turned and glared at him before hopping up into the bed. She kicked his bedroll off onto the floor and quickly disappeared under the covers. Lawrence picked up his blankets and walked to the foot of the bed. After he'd removed his jacket and shoes he lay down and settled in to sleep. Horo lay awake; she could still feel his eyes on her. _Jerk! _She huffed. _How am I supposed to know what you're thinking…_


	3. Chapter 3

Lawrence awoke suddenly from a bad dream. He blinked and held his breath while looking around. Realizing that he was still in the room sleeping on the floor, he exhaled slowly. Soon his heartbeat slowed and the surging blood stopped roaring in his ears. Horo's small snoring and periodic movement assured him that she was still there, still sleeping, still with him. The sun was still far from rising; the room was barley lit with the ghostly light of predawn. It would be another half hour before it was time to wake.

It had been a terrible dream. A dream not filled with horror, death, and the macabre but a powerful fear nonetheless. He'd been wandering, in the forest, for ages it had seemed. He had been lost, lost for a long time, and he'd covered the same ground over and over again. Ever step of the way something surrounded him in the trees. A malevolent entity seeking him with every breath he took. The more he wandered, the more lost he became, the closer it haunted.

Worst of all, Horo had been there, not helping him but hindering his progress. Every time he saw the way out, the way he wanted to go, she beckoned to him. She pulled him away, back into the endless abyss of wandering. He'd tried begging her to come with him but she assured him she knew the best way. He couldn't leave her behind no matter how many times her path failed.

Lawrence sighed heavily and thought to himself, "_Lost…It feels like that more and more every day. These past two years, how much progress have I made with my life? Not enough. Not enough at all. Every time a great deal comes along, that once in a great while chance, I pass it up. They all lead us away from Yoitsu and I've promised to take her back there. But most of the deals I can get moving us closer to Yoitsu are so risky that I can't bring myself to take them…"_

"_More than that, she's stopped pestering me about making progress. Maybe she's given up on me. She's never had that much faith in me from the beginning. I must still be of some entertainment value to her yet."_

Lawrence rolled over and stewed for a while longer. _Well, I've got to make up my mind sometime. No reason it can't be today! I'll seek out a trade with someone up north, as far north as I can manage. I can't drag this on any further; its doing Horo and myself no good at all. _

Feeling the empowerment of resolve Lawrence closed his eyes for a minute or so and then flipped the blankets off and rose. He washed his face with the brisk water in the vanity and strode over to the bed. Seeing the bag of apples his stomach growled and he reached for it. Horo's ears swiveled and twitched while he withdrew one and took a bite. The scent and sound of it stirred Horo. Before he knew it the apple was gone from his hand. Horo stood tall on the bed glaring at him.

Her nightshirt was still fluttering down around her waist while she remained perfectly still. "Don't test me Lawrence," she spoke calmly but with a dead serious tone. "If you want apples then you will get some for yourself." She twisted her back and it popped a few times. With a grimace she said, "It's hard to move fast like that this early in the morning." She yawned and stretched out in every direction, even her tail stood on end.

Lawrence blushed and turned away, "You'd better put some clothes on. We can't go out and do business with you half naked." He could feel her making a face at him behind his back but didn't respond. Instead he started walking to the door. "Okay," she said hastily. "I'll be down in a moment; you should wait for me downstairs. And, get some breakfast, I'm starving."

The two companions had a silent breakfast of multi grain bread and various cheeses. Horo was delighted by the nutty and spicy flavors of the whole rye grains and several different tree nuts. A few times she even dared to smile but caught herself before Lawrence could see. Regardless, Lawrence knew. He could see her tail twitching eagerly beneath her skirt as she smeared a new taste of soft cheese onto her bread or sliced a piece of fine cheddar. It was fine not to point this out; the room was empty at the moment. But, he couldn't help but frown at the glower she would flash at him whenever she noticed his gaze. "_Perhaps_," he silently mused, "_finishing this journey will be for the best._"

Lawrence pushed back his chair with a scraping sound loud and sharp enough to make Horo's tail bristle. "Well," he said to Horo. "I'm going to go and fetch the wagon. Meet me at the back door when you're finished." He turned to walk away and he said behind him, "And don't take too long to finish or I'll leave you behind here."

Horo didn't say a word but continued to smear cheese, perhaps with a little more vigor than necessary. On his way out the back Lawrence nodded to the inn keeper who was carrying a small platter with a few pieces of cheese on it from the kitchen. "Good day to you sir," the inn keeper said with a too loud for the morning voice. "Good day," replied Lawrence as he slipped out the door.

Back in the dinning room Horo eyed the inn keeper as he approached the table with the platter. "I see you appreciate our finer local cheeses," he said gesturing towards the largely decimated platter she'd been working on.

"They are very fine indeed," she replied. "The richness of their texture is perfectly balanced with the sharp pungency of their odor and the deep flavors all work together with the contrasting earthiness and tooth of this house bread." She took a long lingering look at the platter in his hands.

"Then," he placed the new platter on the table, "you will surely find this selection to be to your liking." Upon the platter were set three new varieties of soft cheeses, all in advanced stages of aging.

Horo picked up her knife and tested the texture of the first. It gave easily and spread like soft butter upon her bread. Well before the piece reached her mouth the smell impacted against her senses. It was eye wateringly strong, but underlying it all rode a delicious, unctuous, aroma that compelled her to taste. Willing herself forward she placed the morsel into her mouth and chewed. The flavor was very sharp, almost confrontational with her pallet. It seemed to fight back every inch of the way. But, soon the flavors melded together with the aromas and the textures of the bread and cheese mingled. As this epiphany came to fruition Horo's skin prickled with delight and goose bumps danced from head to toe. Her smile became broad and the inn keeper was delighted by her reaction.

"Excellent," he laughed. "Another kindred spirit I have found." He himself then took a bit of the cheese and savored it all the while smiling. Horo's ears swiveled beneath her hood. She could hear Lawrence thanking the stable boy and measuring out a suitable tip.

"I must apologize," she began. "But I must be going now. Could I perchance ask a favor of you?" The inn keeper nodded. "Would you please set these aside until my return?"

"Of course," he replied. "I shall have it sent up to your room. Please let me know what you think of the rest."

"Please no," Horo interrupted. "Reserve them in the Kitchen so that we may dine together, perhaps with some apples later this evening." The inn keeper nodded as Horo stood and began walking to the back door. "Thank you," she called back. The inn keeper waved and smiled.

As she walked down the hall towards the back door she thought about the cheese. "_It's was smelled so horrible and pungent. But it was delightful at the same time._" She laughed to herself a bit, "_something that nasty can be that great… That smell, it was sort of like how Lawrence smells after a long time on the road._" She sniffed in pantomime to her memories and smiled a bit. She remembered sitting next to him on the wagon and leaning against him, breathing him his smell. Sweaty, funky, strange…Lawrence.

Walking out into the morning's brilliant sunrise Horo blinked looking for the wagon. Lawrence was looking at her, impatient, and shook the reins a bit. The oxen started to walk and the wagon's wheels creaked in protest. Horo's smile turned to a scowl as she trotted up to the wagon and climbed on while it was moving. "_Ass!" _she hissed to her herself. "Lawrence," she spit. "You stink like a pig… no a pig pen! Take a bath so I don't have to smell you anymore!" She turned to face straight ahead and from the side of her mouth said, "Like you could ever hope to be cheese."

Lawrence looked puzzled but decided not to pursue it. Instead he shook the reins a bit harder and began to make their way to Jonna's refinery. "_The sooner we begin the sooner we'll finish"_ he thought to himself while stealing glances at Horo's sour face.


End file.
